Embedded monitoring systems, due to their memory and processing limitations, typically implement monitoring and thresholding applications that provide very specific and limited functionality. On typical systems, error monitoring for specific sensors or sensor types is often limited to simple range thresholding (based on comparing the sensor value to a prescribed maximum and/or minimum value). Typically, the thresholding capabilities for any given sensor are limited in several ways. Generally, only one threshold logic (min-max, above-for-time, etc) is available for a specific sensor or sensor type. Often, only one single instance of a threshold type can be used for a given sensor, such as only one range is able to be defined. Most typical systems lack a means by which severity can be assigned to an alert reported when a threshold is violated. This can restrict the ability to control the level of response to the problem. Most typical systems lack a means by which the status of more than one threshold logic can be combined together to produce more sophisticated logic, such as reporting a problem when both a temperature value is exceeded and a humidity value is out of range.
Another set of limitations typically associated with embedded monitoring appliances is limited alert processing functionality. Typical alert handling systems, particularly in embedded monitoring devices, include limitations such as: support for only a fixed set of alert response types, such as sending e-mail, SNMP traps, or alphanumeric pages; limited control over the invocation of responses based on time, the type of alert, the alert severity, or the age of the alert condition; and little or no support for capturing and saving data during alert processing to provide for delayed access or delivery of alert information.
Accordingly, an improved method and system for sensor monitoring, alert processing, and notification would be desirable.